Far infrared radiation (FIR) commonly refers to electromagnetic radiation that has a wave length between the visible light region and the microwave region of the electromagnetic spectrum. In general, FIR or other like terms as used herein refers to electromagnetic radiation that has a wavelength ranging from about 5.6 microns to about 1000 microns.
Certain types of ceramics containing silica oxide and aluminum oxide are known to radiate FIR at room temperature, and to radiate elevated levels of FIR when heated. For example, some types of these ceramics are commonly referred to as bio-ceramics because of reported biological and physiological effects attributed to such materials.
However, typical bio-ceramic materials do not emit negative ions at room temperature and are generally limited in their ability to do so unless subject to temperatures exceeding about 1000° F.
FIR-emitting bodies have been used in a variety of applications, such as increasing fuel efficiency, heating, ripening of fruit, deodorizing and inducing perspiration in humans. With respect to this latter use, FIR has been used in saunas as a substitute for traditional steam heat.
With respect to fuel efficiency applications, devices have been developed that introduce FIR to fuel in a non-contact fashion prior to introduction of the fuel into an engine. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,026,788 and 6,082,339 disclose a FIR emitting device that can be attached to a fuel line in a non-contact fashion. This purportedly can improve fuel efficiency, increase engine power, and reduce harmful exhaust emissions.
Materials are also known that possess a source material capable of emitting negative ions. These types of materials may be useful in industry and by consumers. For example, negative ions have been reported to possess antibacterial and deodorizing properties, and can be effective in removal of airborne pollutants, leaving behind clean and refreshed air. However, the application of negative ion technology can be problematic due to, for example, the fact that the application of the technology typically can require extensive modifications to existing processes, thus increasing costs associated with those processes.
Other materials are known, in general, that can emit both FIR and negative ions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,991 discloses a function-enhanced shaped ceramic article obtained by mixing a powder of a functional material of at least one species selected from the group consisting of a mineral, a metal and metallic compound and a powder of a far infrared radiating material composed of a ceramic composition that contains SiO2 and Al2O3 in specified amounts. Preferably, the amount of the far infrared radiating material is at least 30% weight and not more than 90% weight. As disclosed, this amount of far infrared radiating material is necessary for the article to be easily shaped into a plate-like or a ball-like shaped article. The function-enhanced shaped ceramic article can be directly added to water for anti-bacterial purposes as disclosed in Example 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,007 discloses a method of preparing water for human consumption and/or use. As disclosed, the method includes submerging ceramics that have an extremely high emissivity of far infrared in water in a specified amount; placing an electrode in the water; and allowing the water to stand for a predetermined period of time, preferably at least 12 hours. The ceramics have such a composition that SiO2, Al2O3, Fe2O3, MnO2, ZnO and CoO are provided in specified concentrations.
Consequently, a need exists to provide improved devices, apparatuses, systems and methods employing both FIR radiating material and negative ion material, or a material that emits both FIR and negative Ions.